Episode 242: In the Mouth of Mango
"In the Mouth of Mango" was originally released on March 9, 2015 at 7:09AM. Description This is an episode you should really tell your friends about! Because, otherwise, in seven days, an otherworldly Ancient God will climb out of your podcasting platform of choice and pull you into a dimension of unimaginable horror. Suggested Talking Points Survival Kitties, Prank Central, Stop Rapping, Sonic Parties, Tattoo Previews, Shower Clowns, Spanky Gazpacho Outline Intro - Justin's power goes out for four days 06:41 - My workplace has become prank central and I just had my coffee spiked with a cup of salt. One sip and I thought I was going to vom on the spot. My kneejerk reaction is to go thermonuclear, but I'd like to keep my job. What is an appropriate and measured response? -- Gmail 12:12 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Spurling, from Yahoo Answers user ░T░H░A░T░ ░G░U░Y░, who asks: How do I give up rapping? At one point, it just consumed my life, and I'm tired of sinning. I look back and my old recordings sound very evil and scary. Every time I quit, I get drawn back in. How do I stop this addiction? 17:05 - Is it rude to show up to a themed birthday party not dressed in the requested attire? My friend is turning 30 and her husband is planning a surprise 90's themed dance party. I don't have any frumpy high-waisted jeans, overalls, crop tops, high top tennis shoes or anything remotely 90's, and I don't feel like rummaging through all the local thrift stores for these types of items. Would I be as lame as people that show up to Halloween parties sans costumes or is this different and not as big as a social faux pas? Please help! -- Lost my LA Gears in Georgia 21:41 - Y -Sent in by Ian Dunn, from Yahoo Answers user Faeriegrrl, who asks: What is the meaning of every tattoo Adam Levine has? I know some of them like the roman numeral 10 and the 222 but what about everything else? 28:18 - MZ - Sponsored by Slipshine. Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from Amber. Personal message from Julia, Sanford, Kate, Katie, and Lilla. 36:00 - Dear brothers, I have recently developed a strange fear that when I'm in the shower with the curtain drawn, that there's a deranged killer in the bathroom that's about to kill me. How am I able to overcome this strange phobia so I can once again shower in peace? Any help is appreciated, as I have been cowering in fear in the corner of my shower peeking out every three seconds to make sure there's no knife-weilding maniac in my bathroom. -- Andrew 39:56 - Y - Sent in by John Williams, from "Yahoo Nights Mystery" user Easton, who asks: What are some sexy foods? (besides hotdogs, pickles, etc)? For example a hot dog, a pickle, a melon. Those can all be used as another meaning. What are some other foods than can be used that way? 43:13 - The beginning of MANGO 46:47 - Travis pushes the episode into the mouth of mango for the next 5 minutes 49:00 - Housekeeping 56:35 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from an unknown Yahoo Answers user, who asks: My son acts like Kramer from Seinfeld, should I be worried? Quotes On Shower Self Defense Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Bathroom Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Judge Lance Ito Category:Drew Davenport